


at once

by thir13enth



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: F/M, always showing up in bed with zag and meg, mention of Thanatos/Zagreus, that whip though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: admit it, meg. this isn't just about the sex anymore.
Relationships: Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123





	at once

**Author's Note:**

> without fail, my first fic in a new fandom is always porn. guess you can say i like to start with a bang.

For someone so restless, the Prince makes more use of his bed these days than ever before.

Between Thanato’s ever-frequent “check-ins” following his escapes and Megaera’s sporadic visits after one too many nectars, Zagreus has started to diligently pick up after himself, deciding that he’d hate more to leave a mess behind for the ever-good-willed Dusa to inevitably clean than to be bothered doing chores at all.

But now, as Zagreus throws new linens over his bed for the third time this week, he realizes that perhaps romance isn’t all just hot passion and sweet intimacy like Aphrodite suggests — but also a remarkable many more loads of laundry as well.

As Zagreus folds a corner over his bed, he hears the quiet flap of a wing behind him.

“Meg,” he greets, turning on his heel to face her. He’s still caught off-guard at how far she’s already gotten across his room without him sensing her behind him. She stands, cross-armed and sturdy, just two feet away.

She raises an eyebrow. “You? Taking responsibility?”

He cracks a smile. “Good evening to you, too, Meg,” he replies, bending down to fold the last corner over his bed. “And of course — I must spare Dusa the aftermath of our encounters.” He side-glances at her. “You know how we’re quite… _messy_ together.”

She scoffs. “Just as you like your relationships. Isn’t that right, Zagreus?”

“Hey, now, I thought you said that we were good,” he says, stepping toward her. He extends a hand — which she catches by the wrist.

“We are,” she replies, pulling him in by the arm. She leans in, her soft growl tickling the shell of his ear. “But test my patience for another second and that will completely change.”

He frowns emphatically, turning his head toward her. “Oh, but Meg, I _just_ changed these sheets.”

Zagreus grins when he sees the corner of her lip curl in anger. She must see the hint of his smirk too, because she then pushes him onto his bed, the impact forcing his laugh out of his chest.

“Fresh for you to dirty again,” she replies. She reaches behind her, producing tonight’s choice of punishment — a short tasseled whip.

He whistles, eyeing the slight shine over its leather ends. “A new toy?”

She kicks up her foot, stepping between his thighs. Dangerously close to his cock, which tents upward and obviously.

“Only if you’re good,” she replies, pressing down on her boot. “Otherwise I’ll just beat you with my bare hands.”

“Don’t you want to break me in though?”

She pays no attention to his question. She leans forward, tipping his crown off his head. “Clothes off,” she demands.

He bites back his chuckle. “At once,” he promises her, unhooking the skull clasps over his robe. He pulls his tunic off his shoulder, exceptionally slowly — at a speed Hermes would surely disapprove.

Megaera disapproves as well. He knows it when she slaps the whip over his chest.

“At once, my ass,” she hisses. She wipes the smile off his face with a slap, then takes his jaw and crushes her open mouth against his. She straddles his waist, knees on either side of his hips, and she sits down on his lap.

“Eager, aren’t you?” he murmurs.

Wordless, she pulls the rest of his tunic away, tossing it somewhere by his lyre.

“Just putting you in your place,” she finally replies.

He smirks, seeing her eyes give his naked body a brief once-over. “Maybe because this bed is the only place where you actually _can_.”

At this, her whip hand comes down again — shock scatters over his body. He groans, sucking in air through his teeth, as the residual burn dissipates over his skin. She lets the ends of her tassel dangle over his half-stiffened cock. He sighs as she does this, feeling himself grow harder.

“You’re back-talking me more,” she remarks. Her eyes narrow. “Where did you get all this arrogance from? Is this from the last time you sent your father home?”

“You do remember that every time I defeat my father, I first defeat you, right?” he reminds her. “And I _do._ Every single time. Without fail these times.”

Another hit with her whip. This time she’s sure to catch the tip of his cock with some of the impact. He moans, hips bucking upward in pain, in pleasure. He recovers after two heartbeats, flashing her a smile.

“How about you give me a strike for every time I’ve gotten past you?”

She actually seems to consider his suggestion seriously, but then she shrugs, bored, throwing the whip behind her shoulder. “That sounds more tiring for me than it does for you.”

Confused, he laughs nervously. “And what do you mean by that?”

“Perhaps I’ll forgo some of your punishment today,” she simply says. And before he reacts, she shoots him a look. “Don’t get used to this.”

He arches an eyebrow. “Is that the sound of mercy, I hear?” he teases. “Wait — are you going _easy_ on me, Meg?”

Her eyes flash angrily. “Easy?” she snarls, pulling forth the whip again and painting circles over his body with its ends. “Do you _think_ I’d ever go easy on you?”

“Well, I can’t imagine another reason why you’re so soft-handed today.”

“I’m just trying to save enough of you for when I see you at the edge of Tartarus.”

“Oh, you mean for when I defeat you again there?”

The whip comes down once more, the leather making a sound slap against his skin. He almost doesn’t even realize it, more entertained with how he’s so _easily_ riling her up. Winning Megaera’s game is effortless at this point.

“Why not kill me here?” he challenges. “Why not _bleed me out_ until I emerge from the river again?”

The corner of her mouth twitches and her face nears him. “Don’t tempt me,” she warns him in a low purr.

“Go on then,” he coaxes, raising his head to close a little more distance. “You know I can take it.”

She look at him a moment, her breath held. After a beat, she exhales, pulling away and sitting herself comfortably atop him again.

“Putting forth the effort would be annoying,” she says, then tossing her whip to the edge of the bed. She rests her hands on his shoulders. “And while you’re here and not swimming out of the Styx, you can still be of use to me.”

He looks at her curiously, then narrows his eyes.

“No…” he says. “I think that maybe instead of open wounds and bloody sheets, you want cuddles and pillow talk. I think that maybe you don’t want to mess up the bed too much so you can spend the rest of the night with me.”

She simply stares at him, providing him no feedback.

“Admit it, Meg,” he continues. “This isn’t just about the sex anymore. You _like_ me.”

He sees her purse her lips. It’s her tell.

His smile widens.

“Do you _always_ talk _so_ damn _much?_ ” Megaera sneers.

“I’m only answering your questions,” he replies cheekily. “If you really wanted me quiet, maybe you’d quit asking me questions.”

She scoffs, tightening her grip on his chest. Her nails leave delicious bites across his skin. “How does Thanatos even deal with you?”

“Thanatos doesn’t mind listening to what I have to say.”

“Well _I_ do,” she snaps, and then drags her nails hard down his torso. The welts burn like fire — hot under her touch.

He grins. “And what are you going to do about that, Meg?”

She looks at him with narrowed eyes. “I’m going to shut you up myself,” she says. She pulls herself up over his shoulders, trapping his head between her knees, pressing threateningly against both his ears. Her body towers over his face, the sweet smell of her arousal just over his nose. “Now why don’t you put that damn tongue of yours to work?”

“At once,” he promises.

She squeezes his head tight between her thighs.

“You better fucking mean it this time,” she says.

**Author's Note:**

> find me currently 100 percent obsessed with this game on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/napsbeforesleep)


End file.
